WHAT IF of a Story
by threekit
Summary: Skye arrives in Amestris after reading fanfics. From reading experience, she knows she has to follow the Elrics. She doesn't know the ending, but hopes she can go home. Mangabase.
1. Entry 1

In this fanfic, Al is human while Ed is the armor, hence the title. This chapter is a diary entry by my OC, Skye and later on will be the story chapters in Al's point of view. I'll probably alternate between the story and the diary entries and by the way, this fic is manga-based. May update once every fortnight because I procrastinate and don't type it out in time or else it's because of exams. And if at any point Skye turns out to be a Sue, please forgive me. Despite the ever helpful Wikipedia, I have only the vaguest idea of what a Sue actually is. Self-gratification? Anyway, please R&R!

**0O0O0**

Boy, it's kinda difficult writing with an arm. But no matter, I've done it quite a lot of times. But the annoying part is that a breeze comes in from the window and flick the pages. It's a little cold, so I'm guessing I'm somewhere near Briggs. The woman, Chin, reminds me of my mother. She looks almost similar without the mole and specs. Not that I would have noticed she hadn't a mole.

Her husband, Kim, reminds me of my dad this time. He's a retired soldier from Briggs, maybe a soldier from the countless extras one sees in the anime. He's a great automail mechanic too, which sometimes makes me wonder whether Aslan had a hand in this fiasco. I ought to write it down before I not remember about it. Although that'll be unlikely.

Imagine this scenario. One is reading fanfics nineteen to the dozen [not that much, actually, but who cares?] and suddenly BING! you're in a big white space empty but for a door. Unfortunately, I am short-sighted so I couldn't really see what the designs on the door were. But as an avid FMA fan thanks to Brotherhood, I pretty much guessed where I was. "Truth?"

"Should I repair your vision for you?"

"Uh... up to you."

Yay! 20/20 vision again! I had it when I was in Grade 1, but alas, using the laptop too much ruined it of course. FB~ 3 ahem. "So... what's the toll or whatever?" Fanfics told me to expect this kind of thing. "Straight to the point. I like that. So I need to tell you only a few points. You shall be twelve. Everytime you use alchemy it will drain you, but your stamina will increase over time, like exercising, if you like. Go on."

And in a blink of an eye, I'm here, although I think it wasn't that fast. Apparently Chin found me lying on the ground bleeding profusely from the stump of my left arm. Kinda miss my arm. She got me this book too and the fire sigils I drew on the back page actually burns when I touch them. Asked Kim to etch them onto my automail fingers. He's made a slider thing so I won't accidentally activate them. My arm would overheat.

Which means there are compartments where I can put in snow or water to cool my arm. I can use the scalding water later to further pain the bastards I'm burning later. The more sigils I activate, the hotter the flame. I have a feeling I'm going to use point 5 to attack Scar... and it'll be raining then too. Convenient.

I'm hoping Chin would get me some books to read. As fun as writing in diaries initially are, I do need some books. I think the surgery's tomorrow. It'll be... painful I guess. But the result will be an ultra-light Northen style arm. Maybe I can play the violin now.


	2. Chapter 1

**WHAT IF of a story**

WHAT if Edward was the one who lost his body and Alphonse having the automail? Would every adventure they had have a different twist? Oh and his superior suddenly added one more person to the team. The story is from Al's point of view and based on the manga. "Entries" are to reveal bits about Skye.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, altough I wish to. I only own any OC in this story. Yay.

Brother lost his body and I lost my left leg in that transmutation. Sometimes I can't help but think that brother was supposed to have his body... but perhaps seeing the gate had messed with me. I lost my right arm to transmute his soul into some armor. After I got my State Cert., we left our hometown of Resembool to find the Philosopher's Stone. With some extra company.

**XXX**

"Are you guys street performers?"

"Eh?"

I looked up from my cup of tea. I allowed myself some mindless adjustment and answered, "Uh, no. No."

"Honestly, Al. Focus on your surroundings next time."

I glared at my brother. I opened my mouth to snap at him when a voice retorted, "You could've answered on his behalf, Ed."

I turned and smiled gratefully at her. I bet if he could, brother would have killed us both at that point. He's got a _really_ short fuse, though I wouldn't say it to his face.

My companion had shoulder-length black hair [which sometimes makes me wonder if she's the Col.'s sister or something] and wore a black velvet coat with a white blouse and ¾ pants. She noticed me staring at her and raised her eyebrows. I looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

I looked similar except I tied up my brown hair, wore a red coat with a black outfit underneath. Oh and gloves too. My companion wasn't afraid to show her automail arm, which was just peeping out of her coat sleeve. There was slider thing on her arm but she never said what it was for. Not that she says much in the first place. She's usually curled up in a chair reading.

I finished my tea and got up. They got up too and brother's head knocked the radio off its shelf. It spectacularly smashed to pieces on the ground. I apologised to the store owner and looked at my brother. "It's only fair _you_ fix it."

He was already drawing a transmutation circle on the ground. I vaguely heard the store owner go "But how are you going to fix it?" when brother activated the circle and the radio was fixed, like brand new. "You can perform miracles too!" he exclaimed.

"This is just alchemy," I said. "We're the Elric brothers and that's my companion, Skye."

"Oh! The Elric brothers! The youngest State Alchemist at 11! But who is she?"

"A State Alchemist," she said, sitting down and staring at the church. "Title's Solitary."

"Never heard of you," began the store owner.

"Stick to the background," she interrupted, waving a vague hand.

People started crowding around us. "You must know Father Cornello! He can do miracles like you!" etc. etc. and "The Fullmetal Alchemist! I see the name is very fitting sir!" to my brother. As always, he took advantage and said in a pompous voice, "Thank you! This is my State watch!" which wasn't usual. _My_ watch was dangling from his hand. I rummaged my pockets, finding no watch.

There was a hush. I looked up. My brother's arm was pinned to the ground and the watch had a new owner. It was now with Skye who handed it to me. "Thanks," I managed to say before she went off to the church. My brother was now struggling to draw a circle with his left hand to release his right. I helped him and curiosities piqued, we followed Skye.

I only just nudged the door open when I heard a voice asking, "What happened to your arm?"

"None of your business."

I walked in, followed closely by brother. Skye turned her head slightly and looked back at a girl who appeared to have a pink tuft of hair. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something but after she saw us come in, Skye left. "What's with her?" asked the girl in front of me.

"I don't know," I answered, pretty much truthfully. She hardly talks to us, mainly reading or staring out of the window. "What's your name?" "Rose."

I kept staring at the door. If she was going to come along with us, why won't she at least say something? Brother and I saw somesort of demonstration not to far from the church. I could see Skye standing at the back of the crowd. Wordlessly, we stood next to her to watch Cornello do some stuff. Transmuting a couple of things here and there... without obeying the law of equivalent exchange.

Rose was there too. She was trying hard to convince us Cornello was using the power of miracles, but I didn't really believe it. The three of us who stood there knew far too much about alchemy to be fooled by him. "Al, that ring..."

I nodded. "It must be."

"In other words, let's talk to this Corny, right?" muttered Skye.

**XXX**

We were led into a large hall with quite plush carpeting. Some guy and his helpers accompanied us. Two of them shut the door and two stood beside us. "The founder is a very busy person, but you have good luck."

"Um, I don't plan to take too long of his time," I began.

"Yes, and we'll end it quite soon," said the man, almost growling with satisfaction.

"LIKE THIS!" and BANG went his gun. Brother's head flew off. He landed on the floor with a crash. His goons used their weapons to hold Skye and I. Rose was asking, "Brother! What is the meaning of this?"

"They're heretics. They were going to trap the founder meaning they're demons!"

"Surely the founder wouldn't have -"

"He _has_ allowed this! This is the will of God!"

"Pfft. Get up, Edo."

Brother grabbed the man's gun while Skye threw the men guarding her down. I did the same and basically we messed them up pretty good. One chap was going to run, but I picked up brother's head and tossed it at him. He collapsed. Rose was in shock staring at brother. He was hollow, after all. "C'mon, let's just get Rose inside Edo and go off to see Corny," suggested Skye.

After a little bit of searching, our merry party of three [four, if you like] arrived at Cornello's room. The door swung open and we all stepped in. It shut, locking us in. Wonderful. "Welcome to our Holy Church."

Cornello appeared at the stairs at the room's other end. "Have you come to learn our teachings?"

"We'd like to ask you a lot," said brother.

"Since you were breaking the laws of equivalent exchange, all of us have come to the conclusion you are using a Philosopher's Stone," said Skye pointedly. "In other words, that ring."

He stopped scratching his head. "You are correct. Are you also a State Alchemist?"

"Yessir, not that it matters," she drawled.

Cornello began crooning about the Stone. "A mysterious power amplifier that enables people to do tasks of great magnitude with little cost. The Philosopher's Stone."

"I've been looking for that...!" I gritted my teeth. Stupid, power hungry fool!

"What do you wish to do with the Stone? Money? Fame?"

"How 'bout you? You've made a religion, and money isn't a problem," began brother.

"If you want to take over the country with them, it's impossible. You're just a tool." Her icy voice sent shivers up the man's spine. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of her. I hadn't the faintest idea how much damage she can do.

"WHAT?" he boomed. "You do not understand my plans, little girl!"

"I'm about 162 centimetres, thank you. You'd probably die in a couple of hours."

"SILENCE! Even if whatever I say here is spread by you, they wouldn't believe you, I've tricked them all!!"  
He began laughing like a maniac. "So you won't give the ring, as expected. How 'bout Rose spilling the beans?"

Brother opened up the armour and revealed Rose who was trembling. She scrambled out. "Does that mean everything you told us was a lie? Were you ever going to bring him back?!" she screamed.

"Hmm... perhaps the part about the messenger of God was a lie... but with this stone, where countless of alchemists have failed, your lover could be resurrected!"

"Don't go Rose!" warned brother.

"What's wrong, Rose? Come here," he said, softly, soothingly. "Remember your beloved! Haven't I granted your wishes?!"

"That's blackmail," pointed out Skye, unhelpfully.

Rose did go over to Cornello. Brother and I shook our heads. "I'm sorry. But... this is the only thing I can rely on."

"Good child."

He pulled a lever. "Now to dispose the heretics."

A growl came from the darkness. "The Stone really is amazing. It can create things like this. Is this the first time you've seen a chimera?"

It was right beside us. I sighed. It was going to be difficult going melee, so I transmuted a spear. Just say the word and clap your hands!

"What?" Cornello was spluttering. "Transmuting a weapon without a circle... I see the name isn't just a fancy title! But it won't be enough! It can cut through iron!"

It sliced my spear into pieces - "Wooden sashimi!" yelled you-know-who – and cut through the fabric of my pants. "Damn! I just had it fixed..." I muttered and sent the beast flying. It's claws broke. "Well, my leg's a bit special," I said to the gaping Cornello.

"Then bite him!"

I let it bite my right arm and gave it another kick. "Take a good look, Rose. This is the result of human transmutation. The bodies of sinners who breached God's domain."

Since it was destroyed already, I ripped the sleeve and pant leg off. "I see. Automail limbs... the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

One full chapter of the manga neatly into three pages. A week's holiday has kicked off thus this update. I'd appreciate comments or reviews, if you like. Thank you for reading! XD


	3. Entry 2

Some of the descriptions and an idea or two is from the movie or the anime's Reflections episode because I didn't watch the initial Brotherhood episodes. So, please R&R! XD

Ha. Ha. The violin is a matter to think of when I go back, I guess. I guess I won't really have to say that the surgery hurt like.......................... well. The injection didn't really bother me but the nerve connections! Haven't I read in the whole lot of fanfictions I've read with OCs fitting automail! IT HURTS! THE BLOODY UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE ... YEAR!

Okay, I'm trying not to swear in my diary, because I think I'm going to be doing that often enough during the actualy journey. Like stubbing my toes on bedposts, say. I probably won't say 'fuck', I'd say 'kuso' which isn't any better, since it basically means 'shit'. It comes from watching too much anime where the shounen screams, you guessed it, 'kuso'. Ha. Ha. I am not amused.

Managed to heal in a year. Hurray! Now I'm using my new arm to hold the book down. Oh yeah, I've been thinking... that Amestris is kinda convenient. Everyone speaks English, the books are in English, and I swear Xingnese is Mandarin although unfortunately I have only a rudimentary understanding of the language. Of course, that means I can't read it either, unless it's 1 to 4, that number with that frustrating stroke [at least, my teacher kept harping on it until I quit learning it at about Grade 3]... blah, blah.

I left Kim and Chin a few days back. I'm currently in Dublith, seeking out Izumi-sensei. Luckily, she wasn't on one of her many vacations [of unknown length] and I could ask her. She didn't put me at Jack Island or anywhere dangerous because I managed to explain my whole crazy situation. Low stamina, check. Away [hah! Another understatement] from home because of _some_ problem, check. Scary sensei, check.

I'm glad to be with her. I mean, it's been a year, one mostly of pain. I miss my family a lot, even that brother of mine. My classmates... and Kun Kun. Well, his real name isn't like that but it's a secret nickname only I know. My friends used to point out that it was _really _obvious he liked me, but I ignored them. I have to say I enjoy talking to him though, but those talks are few and far between. I guess we're both shy?

Now I think back about CoS. Aru kinda reminds me of him, but at least Kun Kun's real. Kya 3 they're both cute anyway. I was planning to cosplay him in college... sensei's training is exhausting, but she's pretty understanding I guess, and I know her enough from the manga that everything she does has a good reason, which brings me to Amestris' Convenience point 2.

I _think_ I'm in the Amestris based on the manga. Maybe Truth decided to pity me... or what? I didn't watch the anime after all... that means he wants me to be some seer? Don't... oh well. I sometimes think of the transmutation circle which is being dug beneath my feet and everyone else's for that matter, and what on earth happens in the end. At the point when I was spirited away, the manga wasn't finished. I hope the story doesn't suddenly throw in some twist. Or is someone typing away back home and I'm just another character in the fanfic legions?

Ack! Sensei's calling...! [Insert unintelligible scribbles here]


	4. Chapter 2

I ought to remember to put disclaimers for every chapter... so, I do not own anything except for Skye and her diary.

"Look, Rose. That is what happens when you breach God's domain! They have commited the ultimate taboo, human transmutation!"

_I remember brother calling my name excitedly, running into the room carrying a large sheet of paper with a transmutation circle on it. _

"_It'll work with this theory!"_

"_You mean..."_

"_Yeah! We can bring mom back!"_

_We were positive we could create life. _

_She was such a kind mother. We wanted to see her smile one more time. Even if it was forbidden, we learnt alchemy to do just that._

_IT WAS A FAILURE._

_I lost my left leg and brother lost his body. I ignored the searing pain long enough to transmute brother's soul into the armour. With that, I lost my right arm. _

"See, Rose, this is what happens when two people try to resurrect one person. Do you have the guts to do it?" asked brother.

"And your brother joined the State Alchemists! Don't make me laugh!" boomed Cornello.

"Shut up! Without that stone, you can't do anything, you ultra third-rate!" retorted brother.

"So you want the stone... with it, your human transmutation would probably work, won't it?"

"Don't get us wrong. We're only going to restore our bodies," I said, a little icily.

"So give it to us before you're hurt, baldy."

"Fools who came too close to God and fell to Earth, I'LL SEND YOU TO GOD MYSELF!" yelled Cornello.

He shot at us but I managed to transmute a wall in time. "Well, God hates us. He'll send us right back!" I quipped.

"Go on, Edo. Let's get Rose and us outta here," muttered Skye.

The rounds ricochetted off the armour. We made it over to the door. "Fools! It won't open unless I command it to!"

Skye simply clapped her hands and made a door near to the original one. "It's easy for us to make one, you know."

As we ran down the hallway, we could hear Cornello shouting commands to his followers, saying we were heretics etc. etc. There was a bunch of them blocking our way. "Hey kids, why don't you calm down and follow us?"

"Well, no thanks," winked Skye and we both transmuted our arms into blades if only to scare them. Brother rammed his way through another group and we continued our escape. We eventually reached a room which was wide open. "This room is...?" I enquired.

"This is the broadcast room, where the high priest conducts his sermons," explained Rose.

Brother and Skye positively glinted. "I leave it to you, Edo. Come, let's do some... ransacking, say."

The church lost its bell that day. Rose was asking me about the transmutation while we wired up the bell. "I still can't believe what you were talking about earlier. You can't transmute unless you do that much..."

"We've mentioned it earlier. Alchemy means you have to obey the rule of 'exact change'," I said. "To do something, we have to pay the cost. I may be called a genius but I paid the cost through effort."

"But because you paid that sacrifice, surely..."

"The body wouldn't be called human."

I could see Rose was shaken. "The theory itself wasn't wrong, but the one who went wrong was us. We quit working with human transmutation, but we both want to restore each other. It'll probably be risky and possibly lose our lives but this is the road we've chosen. Let's stick it there."

Skye nodded and we completed the wiring. "So Rose, don't be like us."

We didn't have to wait long before Cornello came bumbling into the room.

"You punk! You can't get away now!"

"You haven't given up yet? The fact that you lied is going to spread like wildfire."

"SILENCE! My underlings are still in the church and there is no way you can spill the beans!"

"I feel sorry for them."

"They're only pawns for war! They don't need pity! And they'll be satisfied if they die, believing they're doing it for God! The difference between alchemy and the power of miracles is that I can mass-produce believers and replenish my hordes of pawns! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP MY PLANS?!" Cornello was getting pretty riled up by brother. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're still third-rate, baldy."

"YOU! You're still saying that?!"

"What's this~?"

There were a few moments of silence. Perhaps all the information were being processed by Cornello's brain. "YOU! YOU... WHEN DID YOU PUSH THAT SWITCH?!"

"From the very beginning, best of all, uncut~"

"H-how could THIS BE?! I'LL KILL YOU - !"

There was a clang, possibly brother knocking off anything Cornello had in hand. "Told you we're different."

"I... I won't give up yet... as long as I have this STONE...!"

There was a yell. Cornello was screaming in pain. I looked at Skye, who just shrugged and continued gazing at the town. "This is only a rebound, right? Stop screaming man! SHOW ME THE STONE!"

I had to strain my ears to hear the faint tinkling. "It broke..." I whispered.

There was a lot of babbling from Cornello. Then silence yet again. The building was rumbling. Skye sighed. Behold the statue of Leto bursting out of the roof. I went up to brother. "Well, no chance of restoring you, eh?"

"I'm worried about you, you know. Automail causes a lot of problems."

"Oh well, let's look elsewhere."  
We got up and saw Rose crying. "Why... he said he could bring him back... what can I do now? How am I supposed to live?!"

"Think it over, on your own. Just move on. You've got perfect legs to stand on, after all."

**XXX**

Skye stretched. "Oh boy, that Lior fiasco is finally done...!"

"But really, there's no one on board, huh," I noted. "I guess there really is nothing to see there."

"The Youswell Coal Mine..." she yawned. "I feel so tired..."  
"But you slept all the way here!" exclaimed brother.

"Bah! Oh, we've arrived."

We got off and saw Youswell looking like a ghost town. "I'd thought it would be a little livelier... they must be tired," commented brother.

I felt a thwack on my head and looked up to see a boy carrying a wooden plank. "Hey! That hurts!"

"Are you a tourist? Where'd you come from? Need food? Any place to stay?"

Without waiting for an answer, he called out, "Dad! There's customers! Revenue!"

"Revenue...?"

I just let myself be led to a little inn. "Sorry if it's a little dusty. Wages for coal miners are low, so I work on this store as well," said the owner, perhaps fondly known as 'boss'. A kindly woman came to us and asked, "A night and three meals for three?"

"How much?" I asked.

"It's expensive," grinned 'boss'.

"I usually have a lot," I said.

"200, 000!"

I quite literally fell off my chair at the exorbidant price. "I did say it was expensive. We really have to milk the rare tourist."

"Umm..."

The boy from earlier put in his two-cents worth and said, "It's no use going anywhere else. It's all the same."

We huddled in a corner and counted our money. Or rather, mine, because Skye forgot her purse. "Isn't that careless?" muttered brother.

"Geez, any expenses on this trip was paid by Aru, by the way. I'll pay you back when we get back," she added, turning to me.

"How 'bout you guys transmute some rocks into gold?" suggested brother.

"You know as well as us it's illegal, Edo. But I guess if no one finds out..." they were chuckling away in some evil manner. I sighed and noticed there was an eavesdropper. It was the boy. "Dad! They're alchemists!"

I had to fix someone's broken pickaxe, to the amazement of the crowd. "Well, I'm happy. It's been a while since I had alchemists as customers," said the proprietor, serving us some food. "Used to do a little bit, but quit. Hadn't talent you see."

"I'll give you a discount then."

I felt happy, but the feeling was soon extinguished when he said the price was 100,000. Still pricey. "You still haven't told me your name."

"Oh. It's Alphonse Elric."

He snatched my plate. I looked at him, surprised. "Would that mean you're a... State Alchemist?"

"Well... yes..." I said slowly, still not getting where this was heading. I tried to take the cup of perhaps, coffee, but that too was taken. "I don't really get your drift..."

We were kicked out. I was baffled. "We don't have meals or beds for dogs of the military!" bellowed proprietor.

Brother immediately piped up, "I've nothing to do with the military!"

"Oh, then come in!"

"Traitor!" I muttered.

"How 'bout you?" he turned to Skye.

"Sorry, I'm in the military," she shrugged and walked over to me.

The door was slammed behind us.

We sat somewhere a little off from the inn. We didn't exchange a single word. After a while, I got really hungry. She opened a zipped compartment and took out a severely squashed sandwich. "Damn. I forgot about this," she muttered.

While she nibbled bleakly on the sandwich [making me feel hungrier], I said, "You forget a lot of things, huh?"

"Not if I want to."

Silence.

"Hey, why don't you talk to us or something? We don't bite or anything."

"There isn't much to talk about. I'm just... homesick."

"Then why did you become a State Alchemist? To restore your arm?"

"To go home."

"Can't you? Did your village or something kick you out?"  
"It's not like that. It's somewhere far from here. Very far."

After that, no more was said. Then I heard the familiar plodding sound of a traitor. "I brought you some food they gave me." He sounded almost embarrassed.

I hugged him as well as I could, and grabbed the tray. He told me what everyone in the inn thought about State Alchemists, corrupt officials and all that. "They can't get enough food because of them."

"I see."

I thought about what he told me. "Because of that Lieutenant Yoki, we're treated badly... when I decided to become a State Alchemist, I knew I'd probably get some criticism but this much..." I sighed.

"Maybe I should get the license too," suggested brother.

"It's enough for one to lie on this bed of thorns," I smiled. "But I can't say anything about going low to be a dog of the military... after all, we ignored the ban and became like this..."

"I wonder what would sensei say."

Even more silence.

"We'll be **killed**!"

Skye was laughing at us. "I'm glad you can get some entertainment from our suffering," I grumbled.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

I held my cup and rushed to the source of the sound. Three people had gone into the inn. "Such a dirty store," said the person up front. I could't see him clearly because there were two burly men blocking him. "Here we go," I thought I heard Skye mutter.

"It's you, First Lieutenant. Welcome to this filthy place." It was the owner.

"Nice greeting. This place isn't paying taxes. And it doesn't stop at you. Everyone in this town is the same."

"I apologize. I can't do anything about our pay being low."

"Yet there is enough to enjoy alcohol...? Then I should lower your wages."

I heard a loud smack and someone tumbling down. "Kayal!"

"Don't give mercy, simply because he's a child. This is a warning."

I rushed in and managed to stop the blade. It broke.

The guy whom I presumed to be Yoki was saying, "Who is this ruffian?"

I drank from the cup and said, "A passerby ruffian," while one of his goons was startled when brother loomed up behind him.

"This has nothing to do with you," he protested. "Stay out of this!"

"Well, we saw the first lieutenant and thought we'd say 'hi'," stepped in Skye as we both showed our State watches.

He looked at them and immediately straightened. He whispered urgently to his goons, what I don't know, and he sidled up to us with a personality change. "I ah... apologize for my subordinate. I am Yoki, the governor of this town. It must be ah... fate, that we met like this. We may be a town in the country but we have the _perfect_ lodgings!"

I hated his voice. It suddenly became syrupy sweet. I turned to Skye who looked annoyed but was trying to keep her cool. "Then we'll let you take care of things."

We walked out first, not before Yoki left with a threat. "Do you understand? The taxes _will_ be paid! I'll be back!"

**XXX**

We were served some fancy dinner in a nicely decorated room. "Don't hold back. Please eat."

"We're eating good stuff... even when the town's like that..."

"It is embarrassing to talk about, but I have difficulty collecting taxes. On top of that there are ruffians like those... ha, yes, it is embarrassing."

"So they insist they have rights, although they don't pay taxes," I said, continuing to eat, although frankly I didn't exactly feel happy about it.

"That is correct, Sir Alphonse. Hm? Why doesn't your companion talk?"

"Maybe I'm mute?" retorted Skye.

For a moment, he looked angry. His face soon smoothed over, however. "Logic in the world can be represented by the basis of alchemy, 'exact trade'. Privilege comes with duty," I pondered out loud.

"I see. Yes, wonderful. I wonder if you can accept this 'logic'?" said Yoki, ringing a bell.

"So, Sir and Madam" - I thought I saw her gag - "... because you two are State Alchemists, it is thought you would have influence with the higher-ups."

Two men had come forward and placed a small bag next to us. "So. The bribe," Skye voiced out what I was thinking.

"I do not want to end my life as a petty official of this... town. You _do_ understand?"

He led us out and asked a couple of people to lead us to our rooms. "Please rest peacefully."

As we walked away, she said in a low voice, "I don't think I want to die just yet." I supressed a laugh. Yoki stood near the dining room door and was talking with one of his subordinates. From what I gathered, it was about the inn earlier. I clearly heard him issue an order to burn it. It chilled me.

**XXX**

The following night, the deed was done. "This is horrible... last night, Yoki's men were hanging around boss' store. I saw them," I heard someone say. "They pulled something dirty this time." "Dad did alchemy to save the town," Kayal said, when we saw him sitting near brother. "Hey, you two can transmute some gold, right? Save Dad... and the town...!"

I wanted to say yes, but Skye stopped me. "No."

"But...! You won't lose anything, would you?"

She didn't answer, but she motioned for us to follow her. "Kayal, stay here."

He watched us go. Brother and I asked simultaneously, "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch."

She took us to a line of carriages with coal in them. "So... how much do you think they'll weigh?"

"One or two tons," answered brother.

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Break the law?" I said, nodding.

I climbed onto another cart and transmuted them into gold. "I guess it won't make a difference even if I said I won't be an accomplice?" chuckled brother.

I laughed. "Well, do you?"

**XXX**

"Erk... excuse me...?"

Somehow or other, we managed to transport the 'gold' to Yoki's house. "I would like to buy the deed to the coal mines," I said. Skye appeared to be having difficulties stifling a giggle.

Yoki's goons examined the loot. I raised my eyebrows. "Not enough?"

Yoki quickly came to his senses. "D-don't be absurd!"

He seemed to be in a happy dream. "Oh, of course we'll tell our friends among the higher-ups about the first lieutenant."

At that, Skye guffawed. Yoki looked at her, but ignored her for the gold. "But gold transmutation is illegal, so I would like you to write a memorandum stating, 'This deed was transferred free of charge amicably', so no one would find out."

"I don't mind! Very well, let's skip to the legal process..."

But he said in a conspiratorial tone, "But Sir Alchemist, you are quite evil."

I was struggling to keep a straight face at that and replied, "No, no, just as much as the first lieutenant."

When everything was settled, we quickly nipped off to see the 'gold'. We wanted to transmute it back, after all.

**XXX**

We looked like we gatecrashed a meeting of some sort. They didn't look happy, of course. Those in the know however, were bubbling over with excitement. "... why did you come here?" asked Kayal suspiciously, because Skye did tell him to stay back and he hadn't an idea what we did. "Well, don't say things to drive off the owner of this place," I said, a trifle wobbily. Her laugh was infectious.

"What are you playing at?" asked one miner.

I showed him the deeds I got. There was a long silence. It was spent trying not to laugh. "The signature is _Alphonse Elric_!"

Kayal and dad were incredulous. "In short, this coal mine is his," giggled Skye.

"We're the wandering type, so these deeds would be rather troublesome," pitched in brother.

"So, you're selling these?" growled owner.

"Well, it's expensive."

I rattled off the list of items. "Vellum embossed in gold. Storage box made of jade, wonderful design. Key is silver. All these, to the untrained eye equals... the price of a night and three meals at the boss's place. Is it reasonable?"

Yet another moment of silence. It was the owner's turn to guffaw. "Yes, it's expensive. All right, BOUGHT!"

I threw down the stuff on a barrel. "SOLD!"

_A_nd at the precise moment, Yoki came in, looking pale and shaken. _Well, no wonder. The gold has turned into coal again~_

"You're too late, first lieutenant. The deeds have just exchanged hands," said Skye brightly.

"The gold bricks you gave me have turned into stone! Please explain!"

"Well, I don't understand a thing about gold bricks," I quipped.

"Don't play innocent! Didn't I trade that certificate for a mountain of gold?!"

Cue the memorandum. "I received it free of charge though, here's a memorandum."

"This action is invalid! Take back the deed!"

We left Yoki to the miners. "Oh and I didn't mention one tiny word. I wanted to say, 'I'll be sure to inform the higher-ups about the first lieutenant's incompetence'!" I almost sang the last part.

Skye and I were part of the celebration. They were passing beer to us which we had to decline; hey, we were minors, after all; and food was aplenty. Everyone fell asleep happy, I guess. Cheers!


	5. Entry 3

I do not own anything but Skye and her diary. There.

3 years and a week has passed. Imagine that! I think the furthest I've been away from the laptop is about a week or so, when I went for vacation with my mom. Even _then_ I got homesick! Three years! I try not to think about it, and during my 2 year training with sensei, I could hardly think about home. Had to learn some theory, then fighting and brushing up my stamina...

Now, that familiar feeling is gnawing away inside. If I were younger I probably would have cried. At 15, somehow I don't think there's anything worth crying for. I forgive and forget [even if others don't] and just be me and not put on airs or whatsoever. I remember once one of my friends did ask me, 'Why don't you hate the boys for ruining your stuff etc. etc.'. I told her that hating people uses a lot of energy so I don't do it. Perhaps reading books helped me too, because some of them do mention how people in anger they blindly do stuff and what not...

Can I digress in my own diary? I guess I can. Oh well. A week ago, I managed to get into Eastern HQ, got to see 'Col. Mustang', then pestered Roy to, like, help me get a chance for the SA exam, like how he did with Fullmetal... etc. I said his title, since it was easier. Hm~ I wonder whether I should get him to flip out with some short jokes. Ha, ha, ha, Edo! Although if it comes to alchemy fighting, I probably can't fight him. I'd highly likely faint from the exertion.

So I have my watch!! YAY. _ The title isn't very... flattering, say. Solitary, huh... oh well, I guess I'm a little of a loner. I don't like crowds. Give me a book over 300 pages thick and some snacks. I guess Wrath's Ultimate Eye can really see most things. ARGH! I hate him! Especially that brat, Selim. Salem, or who cares! Bloody annoying, grates-on-my-nerves kid! _And_ he's a Homunculus! I wonder what happened to Kimblee/Kimbly after Pride ate him.

Somehow a scene with Selim in it can make me go wild. Simply annoying. The watch is really small... that time when I wanted to buy the cosplay one, it mentioned the diameter was about 4 inches. It can fit in my palm and it's heavy, of course. It's a little tarnished, but I can't help it. Even if I can make it shiny, I don't think I want to. Let it be.

[Later...]

Roy said Fullmetal would be coming today, after some mission. I took a book to the office to wait but I wasn't really concentrating, because I heard the door open. I expected to see:- red coat, blond hair, golden eyes etc. I almost spurted out the water I was drinking when I saw _Aru_ walk in, looking dishevelled, but similar, I mean, _exactly_ like the movie. Now, who _was_ his seiyuu... I didn't look it up on Wiki...

I made sure my mouth wasn't open, but I think I ought to have gaped. _Truth said nothing about this! _He noticed me staring and I gave a little bow. I wasn't about ready to speak yet. Suddenly there was this icy feeling in my stomach. Kun Kun reminds me of Aru, and Aru reminds me of Kun Kun. I sighed, knowing I couldn't do anything about it. I wonder how's he doing now...

I closed the book and turned to face Roy and Aru. "Have you met before?" asked Roy.

Aru shook his head of course. I was thinking, _Well, not exactly... unless a movie counts._

"So this is Alphonse Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Solitary." _Fullmetal doesn't sound so nice with Aru, eh? _"And this is Skye -" I told him not to say my surname because I didn't like it "- the Solitary Alchemist."

"Nice to meet you."  
"Uh... me too."

I sighed inwardly. _You consider yourself too much of a loner. You can't even greet people properly. Ah, well._

My thoughts kept drifting towards the book I was holding. I just bought it and as with all new books, I was itching to finish it. Now! Today! My attention came back to Roy when he said, "So, she would be following you from now onwards."

_Are we done yet? I'm starving..._

"I leave you two to discuss other aspects. You can leave now."

_YES! _I walked slowly out but once out of the door, I ran off. I vaguely saw a suit of armour and said a passing "Hi, Edo~" and hurriedly made my way back to my hotel room. _Must. Read. Book._ Oh well, Aru ask Roy for my room number [actually, I should be the one asking, right...?] and maybe chat over some snacks...

I don't know how long went by when my door was knocked. It was Aru. _Taller than him_, I observed. Must be that arm and leg of his. "I got you some sandwiches. The Colonel said you got hungry easily."

"He had time to observe? I only saw him a week ago."

"Apparently he heard you muttering about being hungry whenever he saw you..."

"Oh. By the way, you don't mind me coming along?"

He shrugged. "I guess you and him must have some reason."

I was about to end the conversation – the book! - when I remembered a tiny point. "Could I call you Aru? And Edward, Edo? I'm used to saying it that way."

"Well, okay."

"See you tomorrow."  
He nodded and went off. I shut the door softly. _Kun Kun... if only you were here too. Funny, really, I want to see you so badly but yet have nothing to say._ I went back to the book and drifted off to that somewhere out there.


	6. Chapter 3

I only own Skye and her diary~

It was back to quiet Skye. She apparently found an 'interesting book' in Yoki's house and was devouring it. We were on a train to East City to report to the very friendly Colonel Mustang. As we settled down once again in the carriage, out of the blue Skye said, "With our State Alchemist budget surely we can afford to pay for plush train seats? Of course, we can leave Edo..." she finished slyly.

"What did you say?" he said, dangerously soft.

"It was just a thought," then she said no more. I fell asleep.

What woke me was two loud thumps. I sat up groggily and saw brother and Skye missing from their seats. They were beating the lights out of two hapless men. "What's going on...?"

"This guy," she jabbed at one of them; brother busied himself tying them up; "Put his fu-fu... _gun_ between the pages while I was reading! Can't you say something?"

"Fu-fu gun?" I repeated, feeling slightly confused.

"Never mind... these are some lowly hijackers. Go on, tell him what's going on."

From what I gathered from the bruised fellow was that there were two in the engine room, four in General Halcrow's ["First class!" muttered Skye, almost bitterly] car, and four others spread throughout the passenger cars. The other passengers started to fret and worry. "There's still 10 of them? If they knew what happened here..."

"Really, Skye... if you acted calmly this wouldn't have happened," I sighed.

"So...? Do I have to follow or something?" she sounded resigned.

"It'll be easier."

"Fine. So, Edo, you taking care of the cars? We'd probably be dashing over to the engine room first."

"I got you."  
One of the passengers asked, "Just who are you guys?"

"A merry band of alchemists," answered Skye, gazing at the book left on her seat.

"Geez, we'd get back later and you can read then, okay? We'd have to free the hostages after you went berserk," I said, exasperated.

"Whatever. You go up first."

**XXX**

"I regret. I ought to have joined Edo."

"Why? Scared of moving trains?"

"Nah. More like getting shot at."

I could see the engine room ahead. We had to pass one more car, the prime hostage's car. Running on the passenger cars weren't a problem, most probably brother had already taken care of them. The car ahead was a problem. My leg made a clunking noise and Skye's wasn't much better. Her soles were apparently steel-plated.

We quickly made our way across but still got shot at. I managed to outrun most of the bullets, but one managed to get lodged in my foot. I prised it out before we got to the engine room. She wasn't shot at, which was just as well. The soles weren't very thick and could have gone right through. Anyway, "I lied about it being steel-plated. It would have been too heavy."

I tossed the bullet into the engine room. It proved a neat distraction. I took out the first guard and Skye jumped in after me. The engine crew took care of the other guy. I gave them a thumbs-up. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Drive safely," was my only request as we got back out.

At the top of the tender, there was someone waiting for us. He shot at me since I was up first. She transmuted a cannon and knocked the gun out of his hand. One of the engine crew yelled at her. "What do you think you're doing?! That's the life of the train!"

It gave me an idea. "The tender has water," I muttered to myself.

I transmuted a rudimentary speaker to speak to the hijackers. I cleared my throat and began. "Um, attention all hijackers. The engine room and the rear cars have been recaptured. All that remains is this car. Please release the hostages and surrender. Failure to do so, and we'd have to remove you by force."

I stole a look at Skye. She was relaxing as if this was a normal day out. She was staring at the sky, I think. The head honcho inside the car was saying something along the lines of _I don't know who you are but with the hostages we won't lose_. "Too bad. Negotiations have failed. All hostages, please hide behind shelter."

I turned the tap and let the water rush in. She skipped over to the opening in the car. After what I deemed a sufficient soaking, I turned the tap off and jumped into the car. I saw a burly looking person wearing an eyepatch whom I assumed was the leader. He had a gun for an arm. "Hm? Another automail user?"

I transmuted my arm into a blade to stay away from the gun. "YOU PUNK!" he yelled. I dove in first and my blade went through it. "That's some quality," I observed. Brother was right behind him. With that I sliced part of the gun off when brother landed a punch on him.

After the excitement, say, we got off the train relatively happy. The Colonel was there to greet us. "Hello, Fullmetal."

"Oh, hello, Colonel."

"You still haven't restored yourself."

I looked at my hand. "Well, we've been looking through books and the like but there wasn't much. We thought of searching East City."

"I heard rumours you've been doing stuff here and there."

"W-e-l-l, yes... but sometimes brother and Skye go overboard."

Before either could retort, there was a yell. We turned around and saw the leader had wrestled and slashed his way out from the soldier's grips. The hidden blade in his [sliced off] automail arm glistened with blood.

"Colonel, please stay b - " began the Lieutenant, whom I hadn't fully noticed.

"This should be fine."

The man ran towards the Colonel, blade ready. He snapped his fingers and sent a blast of flame towards the attacker. While he lay stunned, more soldiers surrounded him. "I went easy on you. If you resist further, I'll turn you into cinders. Understood?"

The man swore and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Roy Mustang, rank, Colonel." He paused for a while. "I'd like you to remember I am the Flame Alchemist.

**XXX**

"As a, uh, reward, could you show us a library or introduce us to an alchemist that has detailed information about biological transmutation in this area?" I asked.

"Right now?"

"If possible."

"It's been a while since we met," said the Colonel, getting up to get a file. He flipped through it briefly and continued, "Artificial synthesis of two or more organisms of different genetic background. In short, there's a researcher on chimera transmutation in the city."  
He handed me a sheet of paper. "Shou Tucker, the Life-Binding Alchemist."

We were bundled into a car to Tucker's house. Skye was carrying a large paper bag. "You get sick?" asked brother.

"I want to borrow a stack of books," she answered shortly.

The Colonel was talking. "He had successfully transmuted a talking chimera and obtained a license to be a State Alchemist."

"It could talk like us? A chimera?" I asked, surprised.

"It seems that way. I wasn't in charge so I didn't really see it. Apparently it could hear and learn what people would say. However, it only said one thing. 'I want to die.' Then it wouldn't eat anything and died soon after."

It sort of casted some gloom over me. "Oh well, let's see how he is."

We arrived at a large house, or mansion perhaps, and the Colonel rang the bell. I heard a bark or two and suddenly a large dog bounded up to me and licked my face. His fur was tickling me and I sat down, laughing. He later chased brother. Skye had been edging towards the door. The dog clung onto brother's leg. "I don't think he'll bite, Skye," I said.

"No thanks. No matter how cleanly I wash my fingers, dogs have an in-built system to follow me and my fingers."

Just then the door opened. "Hey, Alexander, stop that! Oh, lots of guests, daddy!"

"Nina, the dog's supposed to be tied up..."

**XXX**

Skye asked Tucker where his file room was. He seemed almost surprised that she knew about that. He told her the way and she left us alone to discuss with him. "I'm sorry. Ever since my wife left me, the house has always been in this condition. How do you do, Alphonse? I am Shou Tucker, the Life-Binding Alchemist," he introduced.

"He's interested in biological transmutation and would like to examine your research," said the Colonel on my behalf.

"I don't mind at all... but if you want someone to lay down his cards, shouldn't you too? That is what alchemists do, correct? ... why are you interested in biological transmutation?"

"Ah, he..." began the Colonel.

"Colonel," I said, stopping him. "He has a point."  
I showed him my arm and brother and I told him what had happened.

"I see. Your mother... it must have been painful," he said, his voice dripping with sympathy.

"Our superiors have been informed he lost his body during the civil war, I am asking you not to mention anything about the human transmutation," implored the Colonel.

"That is fine with me. It would be pointless for the military to let go of this kind of talent. In that case... although I am not sure if it would help, let's have a look at my lab."

We were led into a room full of chimeras. "This is embarrassing, I'm told I'm the authority on chimeras but I can't say I'm all that great," said Tucker. He opened another door. "This is my file room."

There were shelves, boxes, and all that full of material. "Feel free to look at as much as you want. I'll be in the lab."

"Thanks, Mr. Tucker. Then I'll start from these shelves," I said, reaching out for a book. I settled into a comfortable spot and began to read. The next thing I heard was a grandfather clock chime. My neck was a little stiff from the reading and my leg had gone numb too. "Uh oh, I've been reading for too long."

I looked around for brother. He was nowhere to be seen but I could hear him yelling something along the lines of _Get the freaking dog off me!_ I think. I hadn't seen Skye either and wondered what she was doing. I got to another area of shelves and brother's leg was yet again held down by Alexander [for reasons I don't fully understand and perhaps he doesn't either] but he got up when he saw me and [again] licked my face.

Skye was playing with Nina although she didn't seem very happy. "Aru, can you take over? I'm exhausted and I have a stack of books to carry," she whined.

The little girl looked at me with imploring eyes. I sighed and 'took over'. Brother was chasing the dog around this time and Skye had disappeared again. Maybe it was a couple of hours later when a uniformed person was at the door of the file room. "Yo, boss. I'm here to pick you up."

He glanced at brother whose leg was of 'interest' to Alexander. "What the hell happened?"

"We're sort of taking a break from going through the files," I said, ruffling the dog's fur.

"Did you find anything of use?" asked Tucker.

I shook my head. "You can come back tomorrow."

Skye emerged from some shelves carrying the paper bag she brought. Her right hand was visibly straining. "Mr. Tucker, may I borrow these?"

"Sure. I'm not using them anytime soon."

"Hey, big sis, can you play with me tomorrow?" asked Nina.

Her eyes looked sad. "Sure thing, kiddo," she replied, causing her to giggle.

**[A/N: I'm not exactly sure how many days may have passed but from the way Ed says (in the manga at least) he feels stiff from reading _everyday_ I'm going to assume a couple of days have passed.] **In the few days we were in the file room, Nina told us about her situation. Two years ago, her mother left, "She went back to her family, daddy said."

"It must be lonely in a big house like this alone with your father," I said, bookmarking the book I was reading with a finger.

"No, I'm OK! Alexander's here and daddy's nice!" she began cheerfully. But she became downcast. "But... it's been lonely lately, with daddy cooping up himself in his lab."

There was some silence. I rubbed my neck and rolled my shoulders. "I feel so stiff," I said, stretching. "Oh well, let's have some exercise in the garden. Come along Nina."

She agreed happily. Letting Alexander 'chew' a little while on brother's leg, I shook Skye awake. "Whuh...?"

"You were asleep. I'm guessing you were reading late into the night?"

She yawned and stretched her arms. "They were interesting and hard to put down..."

"Let's exercise in the garden to help you stay awake?"

"I guess."

She got up and we joined brother and Nina and let the girl lead us to the garden. It was quite fun, and Skye took another stack. I can't imagine how she can read in the file room _and_ when we get back. Even I need a break.

The following day was cloudy. I rang the bell and opened the door. "Thanks in advance for today, Mr. Tucker!"

What answered was silence. The house was deathly quiet. Brother and I called out for him and Nina but they didn't answer. After a lot of walking, I finally chanced upon an ajar door. Tucker crouched in view, looking at something. "Um, hello, Mr. Tucker."

"Oh, it's you guys. Take a look at the finished product. A chimera which can learn language."

He went over to it. "Watch this. This person is Alphonse."

"Al... phonse...?" it said oddly and slowly.

"That's right, good job," he said fondly, patting the creature's head.

"Goo-d job...?" it repeated.

"Wow, it's really talking," I said, amazed.

"Mr. Tucker?" It was Skye.

"Yes?"

"I never really understood."

"Understood what, my dear?"

"I'm sure you know what I mean."

I heard the chimera mutter something about playing. It almost felt like time stopped. "Mr. Tucker, your research on talking chimeras started two years ago, right? That was also when you got your license, I believe?"  
"Yes."

"Nina's mother also left two years ago," pointed out brother. He suddenly stopped. It suddenly dawned on him.

"So, where has Nina and Alexander gone now?" asked Skye quietly. "Edo, if you're going to lunge, I suggest you don't or I'll have to restrain you."

Tucker seemed to glow triumphantly. I was still looking at Nina-chimera. "I'm sorry, Nina. I can't restore you right now," I whispered.

"Pl-ay. Let's play."

We left. I'm not sure about brother and Skye, but I definitely left heavy of heart. I told the Colonel and the Lieutenant about it and went out again. It was pouring now, and the three of us stood there, me feeling severely disappointed. The Colonel told us to go back to the hotel. "You'll catch a cold," he said. Back there, I thought a lot about something called alchemy. We, insignificant human beings, can't restore a single little girl.


	7. Entry 4

I type and I post because I like. I do not own anything except Skye and her diary.

I think there's something missing. Everytime I sort of, "review" my memories, my name seems to be bleeped out or something. I HATE YOU TRUTH! It sounds like 'terms and conditions apply' thingy. I dislike this name [I think] he gave me. I don't even like that show! Now, I'm cooping myself up in my room. The Lior fiasco just ended and I managed to find an interesting book.

My room is currently in the residences of that fool Yoki. In Brotherhood he annoyed me one hell lot. So does Selim. However, Yoki is way better than that kid-who-fools-everyone-except-Wrath. And Riza too, I guess. I wonder what happened to him after he absorbed Kimblee. And nothing was said about [armour] Aru after the 'heroic' Yoki saves he, Marcoh and... what's his name again? That Lion King guy...

I sure hope I don't get swallowed by Gluttony. I don't think I fancy wading through endless seas of blood. I don't have leather shoes, and I can't exactly imagine eating leather shoes with a possibly cheesy smell. I guess since you can't smell anything through screens, one assumes foot odour is non-existent in shows I guess.

I've been doing lots of guessing and thinking in my diary, I think. Dang! Another thinking moment. Oh, who cares. As long I got a little something to stave off boredom other than reading books. As Elinor may have said, 'her printed friends' or something along that line. Here there isn't any red rooster, but there's a whole lot of other dangers.

I really wonder if time moves the same way as here and home, although I don't think so. I've been catapulted back into time plus some neat alchemy. I'm also wondering about the manga updates. I thought of reading it after all the stupid exams are done but I guess that's out of the question. What's the chance of me stumbling across some leather bound books that when opened is actually a set of the manga? Fat chance. Don't think the story would risk itself being found out by their own characters.

Getting less pangs of homesickness. Probably because there isn't much time to think of it anyway. I have a feeling Aru would help Kayal without much of a solid plan. Better step in. There's also a number of events I _won't_ get involved in. Take for example the Fifth Lab thing. Edo [original] and Aru [current] are small for their age so they can squeeze through that vent. I don't think I can. Maybe I'll just lie around pretending I haven't the vaguest idea where they went.

Don't want to be around for the tenth day either. Oh and the Tucker event too... maybe I'd grab stacks of books, not to be returned permanently. Come to think of it, where the hell am I going to keep them? My case isn't big enough... didn't notice if Central has some lockers. Maybe I'll stash them there. Too bad I haven't a picture of Kun Kun. Although I don't think even in private I'll dare to kiss him goodnight. Crap! What the heck am I thinking about?! It wouldn't even occur to me to do that back home! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!


	8. Chapter 4

After yet another exam, I post this chapter. More exams are upcoming and updates will be erratic. I only own Skye and her diary.

Thanks to **Sacalow** for the review ^^

"_Mother!"_

_I ran up to her, carrying a clay horse I'd transmuted earlier. I wondered if brother showed her his already. His was nicer; shinier, probably tin. Nevertheless, I still wanted to show her what I could do, even if it wasn't so much. "What is it, Al?"_

_She was plucking some tomatoes and carrying them in some sort of make-shift sling using her apron. I almost shyly showed her the horse. "It's a present for you, mother."_

_She smiled kindly and ruffled my hair. "Thank you, Al."  
"I transmuted it," I informed her proudly._

"_If you try harder, I think you can do _much_ better," she smiled, practically radiating love. Then she said, "No wonder..."_

_She dropped some of the tomatoes. I looked up, perplexed. I saw her bloodied and battered, I unable to make a sound. "No wonder you couldn't make me right..."_

I woke up with a start. I was breathing hard, trembling and sweating. I heard the rain outside pour down relentlessly. My automail joints hurt, but not as much as the nightmare. I took several gulps of air to calm myself down. I touched my left leg and looked bleakly out of the window. Today's weather didn't do anything to cheer me up especially after yesterday. I got dressed to go to the HQ. I had to find out what would happen to Tucker and Nina.

**XXX**

I stood outside the door to the Colonel's office with brother and Skye, who wasn't very happy on being woke up early, but she wasn't complaining. I paced about in front of the door, unsure whether to open it or not. I needn't have worried. "Alphonse?" said a voice.

I turned to see the First Lieutenant. "Oh, First Lieutenant Hawkeye," I said.

"What's wrong? You're up early today," she asked.

"I was, um, wondering about what would happen to Mr. Tucker... and Nina."

She gave a grim look which didn't bode well. "His license would have been revoked and it was planned he be put on trial at Central... however, they both died. Officially, they were killed. I'm telling you because you probably would find out eventually."

"By who?!" blurted brother.

"I don't know. I'm heading over to the crime scene," she replied.

"Take me... us!" I implored.

"No." A short, sharp answer.

"Why not?"

She turned and looked at us in turn, a sort-of 'adults-know-best' look. "It's better if you didn't see."

**XXX**

I'm not sure how long we stayed out in the rain. Apart from the occasional sneeze from Skye, we were rather quiet. We were sitting [she was standing] at the foot of some large clock. "Al," said brother suddenly.

"Hm? ... my head's so full I don't know where to start thinking. I spent last night thinking about what we believed what alchemy was."

"The knowledge, analysis and recreation of laws and currents that exist within substances," he recited.

"It's why the world spins. Why people die. Embrace the currents. Remember sensei telling it to us so often it was bordering on annoying?"  
Brother nodded. "I thought I understood it... now I'm wondering if I could have done something." I folded my arms and put them on my knees. "I haven't improved the slightest."

"Is that why we're in the rain?" muttered Skye.

"You _could_ wait for us back in the hotel," I replied.

"Without a body, I can't feel the rain," said brother tonelessly. "I want to restore my body. To be a human being again. Even if we're going against the world's currents."

We fell quiet again. I heard someone calling. "... phonse! ... Ms Skye! Mr Alphonse Elric!" A uniformed person was running towards us. We got up. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"You are to return to base," he informed. "There's a serial killer around..."

I tuned him out as a man towered behind him. "Alphonse Elric... and Skye..." The look he gave was rather unsettling. "The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Solitary Alchemist!"

Fear made me immobile. "The man with the scar...!" said the uniformed soldier, his voice coming from the other end of the tunnel. "STOP!" I heard myself yell.

I saw the man killed before my eyes. The scarred man slowly made his way towards me. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't budge. _Who is he? What does he want? This is bad! ... I'm going to die...!_ were the thoughts swirling in my head when I felt my arm dragged by someone, just as the clock tolled 9. "Come on!" shouted Skye.

I heard the man yell something like _You won't get away!_ or whatever. I was more concerned on fleeing. "Who... what the hell was that?! I know I'll make enemies but it doesn't warrant killing me!"

She practically rolled her eyes. "Al!" brother signalled us to go into an alley. He quickly drew a circle and transmuted a wall. "Now he can't follow us!" he explained.

"That today's joke?" quipped Skye when the man broke the wall easily. "There's nothing funny in this..." I said, as we continued running. I glanced at the wall, which was cracking. The rubble fell in front of us, blocking the escape path. There was no other option of escape. "Who are you? Why are you pursuing us?" I asked, a little shakily.

All he said was, "If there are creators, there are also destroyers."

I clapped my hands and touched a section of pipe. I wanted to get as much distance as I could when I attacked him. I had a dagger and brother got ready. He stepped slowly towards us. Skye did nothing. "Are you crazy?" I hissed. "This man is going to kill us when he has the chance!"

She stayed silent and fiddled with her arm. I ignored her and dove towards the man. "You've got guts."

We almost could hit him, but he ducked and said, "You're too slow!"

His right arm destroyed brother's armour. I saw him stare momentarily at him. He fell. "BROTHER!" I lunged at him with my dagger. He easily caught my arm, and glared at me. "I said you're too slow!"

I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth. Whatever he was going to do, rebounded and threw me away from him. He turned to Skye. I threw down my coat and gloves. He glanced back at me. "Automail. I see. It wouldn't have been destroyed by 'human destruction'. And that one, I thought I would destroy his body if I tore his armour, but he doesn't have a body. And you, you too have automail."

"Are you going to come at me?" she asked calmly.

I clapped my hands and transmuted my arm into a blade. My favourite would have been a spiked knuckle, but I'd have to keep my distance. "I've unfinished business with him," I said.

"Al...! Run away!" shouted brother.

"You think I can leave you like that?" I retorted.

"So, by putting your hands together, you form a ring to transmute? Then..."

I lunged yet again. He grabbed my arm, stopping me. I only managed to cut his cheek. "First, I'll have this arm... destroyed."

With that, my arm was gone. I was defenseless. "AL!"

He left me, presumably to finish me later. "I'm giving you time to pray to God," he said, going for Skye now.

"Run, Skye!" I shouted.

"I don't run away anymore. Not since I came here," she yelled back.

The man got his arm ready. He ran towards her. She clapped her hands and then... I saw a tiny spark and the man stopped momentarily and backed off. I dove for cover as a large blast of flame came out from her arm. For all that power, the man was only slightly singed. If there wasn't a gunshot, I wouldn't know what would have happened.

"That's as far as you go."

The Colonel's voice gave a little comfort at that point in time. "That was a close call, Fullmetal. Solitary."

"This guy's..." I began.

"He's the suspect for serial murders of State Alchemists. But there isn't any doubt now, looking at this situation. So, you're also responsible for the murders at the Tucker residence?"

I turned swiftly to the man. "Alchemists are those who twist the natural state of creation to a state of degeneration... sacrilege to God. As messengers of God, we are those who carry out His judgment."  
"I don't understand that bit. There are many alchemists, but why target only those with State licenses?" asked the Colonel.

"If you intend to interfere, I will eliminate you too," he replied.

"Interesting." He tossed the gun over to the First Lieutenant who said, "Colonel Mustang!"

"Don't lay a finger on him," he instructed.

"Mustang... as in the State Alchemist?"

"Indeed! Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist!"

"For one that turns against God to come in person to receive judgment... TODAY IS A GOOD DAY!"

"You know that I am the Flame Alchemist and yet you DARE to fight me! FOOL!"

I saw the Lieutenant rush forward and kick his heel. He fell, the man's hand missing his head by inches. I was distracted by a voice saying, "Say, could I use your jacket?"

She wasn't wearing her jacket. The rain drops hissed as they touched her automail. "Whatever for?" I asked, wondering how hot the flame was.

"It's damn freaking hot and I could do some free... say, 'dry-cleaning' for you. Think my arm like a tumble dryer that burns you if you piss me off," she said, picking up my jacket and winding it around her arm anyway.

I shrugged and turned back to the fight and heard one of the soldiers [the one who fetched us from Tucker's house] say, "Oh, yeah, in this rain you can't make a spark."

The Colonel looked crestfallen. The man was talking now. "In addition to you coming here, it's nice how you can't use your flame. State Alchemists and those who obstruct me! I will annihilate everyone here!"

"Then try to."

A new character had entered the fray, a rather large man who punched the wall which used to be behind the man. "Reinforcements...!" I heard him mutter.

I turned to Skye, not exactly feeling very relieved with him in the picture. "Who is he...?"

"W-e-l-l, you'll see," she said, wincing. I guessed her arm was still hot. Maybe I would ask her what happened, I say _maybe_ because she probably has a reason why she's not telling us anything, like how brother and I won't say he got his body and my automail from human transmutation. The muscle man now boomed, "I, the Strong-Arm Alchemist, ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!!!"

_I see_, I thought. "They keep coming one after another today... is this divine protection?" said Mr Attacker.

"I see you would not withdraw," said Armstrong, lobbing a chunk of wall into the air. "Very well, I respect your courage! I shall show you the alchemy passed down for generations of the Armstrongs!"

He put his fist to the rock, a short transmutation later, it became an artillery shot, I think. The man avoided it, the shot embedding itself in the wall slightly away from his head. "ONE MORE SHOT!"

The formidable fist plunged into the road, sending spikes to his opponent. He easily destroyed the spike closest to him. "Major!" bleated one of the soldiers. "Don't destroy too much of the city!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he boomed. He didn't seem to do much, or maybe just at this moment, talking. "BEHIND DESTRUCTION, LIES CREATION! THEY ARE TWO SIDES OF A COIN! THIS IS THE LAW OF THE UNIVERSE!"

His shirt was off. There was a sudden spotlight focus on him and he was... _sparkling_. I heard Skye sigh deeply. "As an alchemist," he continued, "You wouldn't think it was that powerful. Isn't that right, Scar?"

Finally, his name is known. "You mean he's also an alchemist?" said a shocked Colonel.

"The three main parts of transmutation are knowledge, deconstruction and recreation. He must be stopping transmutation with the second part, deconstruction," I said.

"He's also defying God, don't you think?" commented Skye dryly.

The fight was getting interesting. Scar was backed against a wall and Armstrong said, "YOU'RE CORNERED!" and then he avoided attacking him. Scar looked almost surprised. The Lieutenant jumped into action. She shot, as the man avoided it. "Did you get him?" asked the Colonel.

"He's fast," she replied. "It only grazed him."

"Red eyes and brown skin!" said Armstrong, startled.

"An Ishvalan...!" came from the Colonel.

There was some silence. The hissing sound of rain dropping on Skye's automail stopped as well. "Just as I thought. I'm at a disadvantage with this many opponents."

"Hold it! You don't think you can escape surrounded like this?" All the Colonel's backup pointed their guns at Scar. He put his hand on the ground, creating a hole. He escaped that way, into the sewers. I hurriedly got up, with the dangerous guy out of the picture, over to brother. "Brother! Are you OK? B-"

"... you... STUPID AL!!!"

He actually punched me down! I held my injured cheek, gobsmacked. "WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN AWAY?" he yelled.

"But...! How could I leave you like that?"

"THAT'S WHY I CALLED YOU STUPID!"

He punched me again. Surefire way to start a quarrel. "If only I got away, you could've been killed!" I protested loudly.

"I _might_ not be killed! How could you do something so bone-headed!"

"HEY! Don't call me like that!"

"I'll say it as much as I want!" he grabbed my collar. "You might find a way to restore us if you survive and learn more alchemy! You could even find a way to restore someone like Nina! You practically blew that chance and chose death! I SO WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

There was a sound of tearing armour and his right arm came off, with me attached to it. I removed it, still rather shell-shocked after getting that lecture. "NOW MY ARM CAME OFF! ARGHHHHHH!!!"

"We're pretty battered eh, brother?" I smiled weakly.

"But we're alive."

"Yeah. We're alive."

**XXX**

_The Ishvalans were a race of people occupying the east area. They worshipped their one absolute God of creation, Ishvara. Due to differences in religious values, conflicts were uncommon. 13 years ago, an officer shot an Ishvalan child by accident, causing a enormous civil war. The flames of rebellion spread throughout the East area. An operation was ordered by the top guns after 7 years of offensive and defensive warfare._

_Deploy State Alchemists in the Ishvar annihilation campaign._

_It probably was to test out their practical usage out in the field. Many were dispatched as human weapons. _

"I was one of them," said the Colonel. "That is why that man, a survivor from Ishvar, is justified in wanting revenge."

I processed this info. Skye was absent from this briefing, having requested to return to the hotel. She was yawning until her eyes had watered. Probably went off to cool her arm too. The Colonel issued a simple order. "The next time we meet, there will be no talk. We'll take him out."

A man came over [I learnt later he was Lt. Col. Maes Hughes] and asked, "What are you Elric brothers going to do now?"

"I want to fix brother's armour but I can't do it now... I don't think Skye wants to... but I'm the only one who knows how his soul is bound to the armour anyway," I mused. "So I have to fix my arm first. So I guess there isn't any choice but to go to my mechanic."

I went off to call Winry, her command of _Call me before you come over!_ was bashed into my head. "Er... hello?"

"Oh, Al! What's up?"

"I, er, need to go over for a, er, little maintenance," I lied, briefly considering what would happen to me when she found out it was anything but little.

"When you're coming?"

"Maybe a couple of days," I answered, my mind now wandering to my case.

"Okay. See you, then."  
"Bye."  
Just as I put it down, I remembered I hadn't mentioned Skye. _Wonder how she's going to take all those books._


	9. Entry 5

I do not own anything except Skye and her diary. Huzzah huzzah. Exams have just finished and I'm kinda rejoicing. Going to play many different games I guess; Trickster, Maple and Dragonica. Haven't installed the last of these though.

First night back from Tucker residence. Borrowed [or perhaps 'took' would be better] a stack of books as planned. Maybe seeing the gate had something to do with it, because I've been absorbed in all the science books available. Or perhaps it's more fun than school's science.

Played a little with Nina, since she'll never get to play with anyone ever again soon. I never really liked kids though, and dogs too. Must be their sensitive noses. No matter how thoroughly I wash my fingers, they're still attracted to them. I see others petting dogs without them having an affection for fingers. Maybe it's a different version of Azumanga Daioh. That one was a cat though. A _sadistic_ cat.

My loathing of cats probably stems from my mother. She dislikes the yowling especially during the mating season. They used to do it every single night, although it sounds like it lessened. Uh, did I digress? Oh well, who gives a damn. She'd always splash water on them to shoo them off. Much better than the sorry things I see at some restaurants bearing scars of being splashed with hot water, I think.

Kinda wishing my right arm was automail instead. I read way too much, and usually I lean on my right elbow, which always, _always_ has a red patch after reading which aches. I read in the train but frankly I got sick. When I was younger, I didn't really get ill after reading but nowadays even in buses I get one hell lot of dizzy. Luckily I didn't puke. I close the book and close my eyes for a few moments then continue reading. I know, I know. I don't learn my lesson, ha, ha.

Sitting on the tender, the view's amazing, I say. The clouds were rushing by and the wind was nice and cool. Back home I would have my phone out pronto and snap at least 3 different pictures of the same thing from different angles and areas of sky. I can't recall if I'd seen a polaroid somewhere...

Sigh. Home. I'm thinking about the time Ling comes. Would there be a third bodyguard? Who knows? Missing FB frankly. I want to buy more costumes for Aru, that is, in PS. KYA 3 XD And anime! I want to watch anime!

Too bad I couldn't get to watch the ending of TTT. Although frankly it's _so_ cliched I could gag, but nevertheless I torture myself to watch it. I'm a sucker for anything with dragons in it, ha, ha. If my memory serves me true, there was one scene where the dragon seemed to have rippling muscles. Not my taste.

Back home... I had to study, of course. Turns out all that studying [which wasn't much] was for nought since I'm here.

Oh well.


End file.
